


milk or sugar

by cheapdreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Shotgunning, Situational Humiliation, They're both soft for each other, Vomiting, dae's desperate, how to fall in love with your sex slave: a guide by kim minseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Jongdae has been sold to owner after owner since he was eighteen. Minseok is a one in a million chance for him.





	milk or sugar

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, this was written at four in the morning. it's a bit longer and has more plot than my usual works, so if you enjoy that kind of thing,,, here you go. there are some darker themes mentioned and a bit of vomiting. you have been warned. follow my lovely beta @m00diem00ny and hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams). i take requests and prompts on my cc and i'm probably gonna do a tendery au on my twt. 
> 
> uhhh enjoy!!

Every servant in the house knew to stay away from the kitchen in the mornings. Between the hours of seven and eight, Minseok was to be tended to by Jongdae exclusively, unless you wanted to be scarred for life. 

Jongdae had a love-hate relationship with this hour. It was the only consistent thing about being Minseok's - for lack of a better word - sex slave, so it gave him routine. If he didn't have to be awake and alert by seven each day, there was no telling what mess his sleep schedule would be in, given all the odd hours Minseok enjoyed fucking him. However, it also meant he had to _work_ , which wasn't so bad most of the time, except for days like today, when Minseok handed him a spoon and said "I want milk in my coffee." Jongdae didn't get it at first. He did now.

"Fa-fuck," Jongdae stuttered, gripping the edge of the table tightly. Minseok's hand was perched on his back, comforting and steadying and subtly holding his hips in place with the surprising amount of strength in his forearms. Jongdae wanted to fucking rip those arms off. Especially the one holding a spoon up the the tip of his dick, waiting diligently. White-hot embarrassment bubbled in his stomach, mixing with a fair amount of rage towards his owner. Being Minseok's whore was humiliating enough, but now he had to jack off into a goddamn _spoon_ before his master's coffee got cold. Most of all, though, he was ashamed by the fact that he _liked_ it.

Digging his nail under his foreskin, he pressed his head to his chest to hide the flush and he let out a pathetic whimper. "Ah, ah, Dae," Minseok murmured, "bring your head back up, I want to see that pretty face." Jongdae raised his chin shakily, eyelashes fluttering as he inched closer and closer to the edge. His hand stuttered, and finally, _finally,_ he was reaching the end. It would've been so much faster if he'd played with his nipples or fingered himself, but Minseok had told him to leave the shirt and pants on, unbuttoning only the fly. He'd learned quickly once he'd been bought; if it wasn't exposed, it wasn't an option. 

"Come on, sweetheart, my coffee's waiting," Minseok reminded him. Jongdae gritted his teeth to prevent from snapping back a reply. He'd never talked back to Minseok, at least not yet, and he was scared to test it. Instead, he focused on the dry hand stroking his dick, shallowly thrusting into his own hand in an attempt to finish faster. It was rough and it stung a bit, yet he liked it, hated that he liked it. With a frustrated moan, his cock twitched and pearly white semen spilled into the spoon at long last, spurring Minseok into speaking again. "There we go, make sure you fill it all the way up."

Jongdae did not want to go through that again, so he milked all that he could from his cock, until his load was lapping at the edges of the spoon, threatening to drip onto the pristine table cloth below. He gave his cock one last squeeze as Minseok moved the spoon, dropping the cum into his coffee and stirring. He patted his knee, a clear sign to sit in his lap, and Jongdae did so awkwardly, as his dick was still hanging out. Minseok took a sip of his drink, and judging by the faint smile that flickered over his face, it hadn't gotten cold yet. Thank god. 

He took another, larger sip, turning and suddenly pressing his lips to Jongdae's. He opened his mouth out of instinct, and warm, bitter liquid rushed in. He made a startled noise, and when he pulled away from Minseok, there was a smile in his owner's eyes. "Go ahead, swallow," he prompted. Jongdae let the rapidly cooling concoction slide down his throat, and was taken aback by the undertones of salty and sweet. That made sense, though, given there was cum and probably sugar in it. 

"Did you like that?" Minseok asked, brushing away a stray drop that fell from his lip. Jongdae nodded. "Good," Minseok said. He spent the rest of the hour on his owner's lap, and when he was dismissed, Minseok sent him off by zipping up his pants and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He hated that he liked that part a little, too. 

« + »

Minseok was not the first owner Jongdae had been with. He'd had the heart tattoo on his neck that identified him as a sex slave since he was eighteen, and now he was twenty-six, which was far too much time for one single owner. But so far he'd certainly acted the nicest. On his very first day in the house, Minseok had sat him down and given him rules. No interrupting important meetings, no interfering with the other servants' work, no breaking things on purpose, no leaving without permission, and no lying. That was it. No _always be naked and prepared,_ or _speak only when spoken to,_ or _call me sir, daddy, master, etc._ All the rules were logical things Jongdae would never do anyway - his owner's work was important, his staff's lack of work could get them in trouble, he wasn't prone to clumsiness, and sex slaves weren't safe without their owner outside. There was just one problem. The 'no lying' rule was total bullshit.

No, Jongdae would never lie about something big or trivial. That was dumb, and stacked up punishments for him very quickly. However, he'd encountered this rule before, and he knew it applied to the bedroom, too. When his master asked "feel like you can suck on my cock forever, yeah?" or "no one's ever fucked you this good, have they?" he didn't reply with the truth, he replied with what his master wanted to hear. The truth in those situations, got him nothing except pain and torment, and the only way to escape it was to inevitably piss off his master enough to sell him again. 

Jongdae quickly discovered that he didn't have to lie to Minseok as much as he did with his previous owners. Minseok didn't ask stupid questions like that, he asked "do you like that, sweetheart?" and "does it hurt?" Normal, concerned questions. Plus, most of the time, he _did_ like it, enough that when he didn't, he could think of the times he did and reply with a convincing yes. Minseok enjoyed it when Jongdae felt good too. Which, hell, that alone was more kindness than any of his other owners had shown. And he hated it.

He was supposed to despise Minseok, like he despised all his other masters. But he didn't. He found himself growing fond of Minseok and his lenient rules. Walking around the house, sleeping and eating when he wanted, making friends with the staff - it made him feel more human than he had in years. He didn't even mind sitting on Minseok's lap while he worked late at his desk, or following him along from store to store as he tried to find the perfect suit, or eating breakfast with him, when that was all he wanted during that hour in the morning. Minseok was kind and gentle and _god_ it made Jongdae so angry that somebody could ever make him happy again. 

The point is, when he was up for a late night snack and heard Minseok quietly say to one of the servants, "I'm not sure I want to keep Jongdae anymore," part of him was relieved that he'd be out of this crazy household where he felt somewhat like an equal. The biggest part of him, though, was crushed. He hadn't broken any of the rules, had he? He'd been trying his best, and Minseok had seemed so pleased with him. Was he not good enough? Jongdae was already one of the prized slaves on the market, pretty and young and (mostly) obedient, and, best of all, experienced. If Minseok was looking for something better than that, he wasn't going to get it. 

Maybe he was breaking an unspoken rule. Maybe he was as strict as his old masters and he just wasn't saying anything about it. Whatever it was, Jongdae realized he needed to find it quick if he wanted to keep the life he had now. He took a deep breath, spun around, and walked away before he could hear any more of the heartbreaking conversation. 

« + »

The next morning, at breakfast, Jongdae was silent. It was a day where Minseok didn't want anything from him, just set a plate of pancakes in front of him and told him to eat. Minseok talked, like he usual, and normally Jongdae would jump in to provide something, or make a joke, or whatever. Today, he said nothing, unless Minseok asked him a direct question. Finally, his owner must've been fed up because he set down his fork and said, "Did something happen, Dae?"

"No, sir," Jongdae replied. He had never asked for titles, either, but it couldn't hurt to try. 

Minseok narrowed his eyes at Jongdae and took a sip of his coffee. He could practically see the gears turning in his master's head. Setting down his cup, he continued. "Who threatened you?"

Jongdae shook his head, putting down his own utensils now. "No one threatened me, sir."

"Jongdae, no lying," Minseok was obviously annoyed at this point, his lips curving down into an unsatisfied expression. Jongdae had the terrible, sinking feeling he was finally going to get his first punishment from Minseok. 

"I'm not lying, sir," Jongdae murmured meekly. He glanced down into his lap, remembering that one of his masters hadn't liked eye contact and desperately hoping it was Minseok's complaint against him. "No one threatened me. I'm sorry, sir."

Minseok hummed, picking back up his fork. "Well, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you don't have to call me sir and you definitely don't have to stay quiet. Hey, Dae, look at me please." Sighing inwardly, Jongdae lifted his head again, and was met with Minseok's genuinely concerned gaze. "Do you understand? I liked to hear you talk, especially without deferring to me as sir, okay?"

Jongdae bit back another "yes, sir" and instead opted for saying, "Okay." Minseok smiled at him, a brilliant, radiant smile, and Jongdae couldn't help smiling back. That was three options eliminated, yet it was nothing in the long, long list of all the things his previous owners had asked from him. He had to find out what Minseok wanted, fast. He just hoped he didn't have to go through half the list to figure out what Minseok was looking for. 

« + »

Over the next week or so, Jongdae tried everything he could think of. He only ate when he was sure Minseok wouldn't need him or see him. He only slept when Minseok was at work. He didn't talk to any of the staff, barely left his room, even tried always being prepped - which Minseok said he appreciated but he liked fingering Jongdae. He tried so many things, it was almost like living with all of his old masters at once. 

That was, until Minseok sat Jongdae down and asked what the hell had been wrong with him lately. Jongdae couldn't tell him that he knew, he would probably just throw the slave out faster for eavesdropping. He let Minseok chastise and berate him until he was pretty sure his ears were going to fall off, forming new plans in his head the entire time. It was okay if Minseok was angry at him for a little bit, as long as he could end up staying. 

The day after his lecture, he was sneaking to the kitchen to eat a late dinner when he heard Minseok again, from his office this time. "Jongdae's just... I don't know. I'm arranging where to send him soon, I'm really not sure I want him here any longer," he sighed. 

"I get it. He has been a little off lately." That was Baekhyun's voice, one of the head maids. Jongdae's heart shattered into a million pieces on the spot. Minseok took Baekhyun's opinion very seriously. If he agreed, there was no way Jongdae was staying. He hadn't tried hard enough. His entire body felt numb, and he was walking back to his room on autopilot now. 

He could remember every second of being auctioned off to the highest bidder, every greasy hand touching him in full display of the entire crowd, every dick shoved not-so-gently into him behind a skimpy curtain for a 'free trial.' Normally, the thought that maybe he'd find a decent owner would get him through it, make him grit his teeth and push past all the nasty rich men clambering for his attention. Minseok was a one in a million chance, though. He'd screwed up, and now he'd never find another home as nice as this one. 

He felt sick. Rushing for the connected bathroom in his bedroom, he made it just in time before he spilled his stomach all over the floor. He puked until there was nothing but bile to heave up, and then he dragged himself to bed and curled up on top of the covers, shaking and gagging until he was to exhausted to stay awake any longer. 

« + »

Jongdae made it through the next day like nothing happened. He rode Minseok's thigh during breakfast, clutching at his shirt and whining like he usually would, accepting his master's praise with pleas. He chatted with the servants and ate lunch with the cooks, smiled and laughed in all the right places. But once he was back in his room, alone, the horrible thoughts kept coming back again and again. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't watch tv, he couldn't do anything without remembering that this was all temporary, that soon he'd be with another sleazy guy who'd have a tiny dick and a fragile ego that Jongdae would make up for. 

He couldn't do it. One last try, one last attempt was all he needed. Maybe Minseok would pity him, keep him around because he was too pathetic to cast aside. That was all he had left to wish for as he stumbled his way to Minseok's study.

When he opened the door, Minseok glanced up at him, a bit shocked to see his slave in the doorway, and even more shocked when he fell to his knees and started sobbing. "Pl-please don't-t sell me-me, p-p-please, I'll- I'll do anyth-thing," he cried.

"Dae, what in the world are you talking about?" Minseok asked, slipping off his chair to crouch by Jongdae. The slave's hands snatched up the front of his shirt, not yanking, just tugging weakly. 

"You-you said- you did-didn't want m-me," Jongdae sniffled, "I-I can't g-go back-"

"Okay, okay, come here," Minseok said, settling on the floor and pulling Jongdae close to his chest. He came easily, no force required. Rubbing Jongdae's back comfortingly as his body shook with tears, Minseok breathed a sigh of relief when he started to calm down. "Did you overhear something from Baekhyun?"

Jongdae shook his head. "Y-you."

"Then you must not have heard the full story." Minseok separated from Jongdae, enough to look into his eyes, still brimming with salty tears. "I felt bad, Dae. I thought you were lying to me when you said you liked these things and it made me feel wrong. So, I started making arrangements to get you a job, not to sell you. I didn't want to send you back to the auction, I wanted you to be happy."

Jongdae wiped at his face with a balled hand. "I am happy! I-I don't lie, most of the time. You're so n-nice, I-I don't mind being with yo-you."

Minseok gave him his kindest smile, bringing him close again. "I can still get you that job, if you want. I'll have the tattoo removed. You could start a family, have your own life. I don't- I don't want you to think you're trapped here, okay?"

Jongdae thought about that for a moment. He hated being a sex slave, but he didn't hate being with Minseok, not really. He had convinced himself he hated it because he hated the concept of Minseok using him like he was nothing, a dumb fucktoy. Minseok hadn't been doing that, though, now that he was thinking about it. He valued Jongdae's opinions and personality, and when he'd forgone that to try and please his master, Minseok felt dirty. At this point, Jongdae couldn't imagine anyone treating him better than his master, even without the tattoo, and part of him crumbled at the idea of leaving. 

"No, I want to stay," Jongdae said, voice shaky in an exhale. "I think I'm in love with you, Minseok."

"Then that would work out perfectly," Minseok replied, squeezing Jongdae a little tighter. A little more possessive. "because I think I'm in love with you, too, Dae."

« + »

Mornings with Minseok were still fun, but evenings with Minseok became the best. 

Sure, Jongdae still had his own room, he just never used it. Instead, he spent the last couple hours of the day curled under Minseok's arm or on his stomach nestled in his giant king sized bed, watching tv with him, reading over his shoulder, or sometimes simply talking. And that's what he was doing tonight, rotting his brain with some telenovela while he subtly nosed at Minseok's crotch, much to the amusement of the crotch's owner. 

"Are you even watching anymore?" Minseok asked, running his fingers over Jongdae's scalp and eliciting a contented noise. He looked so pretty in the low light, cheekbones highlighted with the soft glow, dark eyes glinting with an inner light. A swell of affection rose in Minseok's chest. He wished he could have Jongdae like this permanently, bent at a strange angle to cuddle in Minseok's lap, eager and yet sated, ethereal and perfect in every way. 

"Of course I'm watching. How could I miss the drama between these two twin sisters, one of whom is dying and the other who is torn between two other twins?" Jongdae replied, half muffled from where he was pressing his face into Minseok's pelvis. Minseok snorted, taking Jongdae by the back of the shirt and hauling him up for a kiss. There was no hesitation from Jongdae about sliding on top of him, opening his mouth into the kiss and licking sloppily. 

"I'm guessing you're a little horny?" Minseok asked, separating for a moment. Jongdae didn't even reply, instead connecting their lips again and moving his hands down to unbutton Minseok's jeans. Minseok, to one-up him, didn't even bother with the button, he pushed Jongdae's pants past his ass with a bit of effort and ran his hands over the soft flesh. 

Jongdae's hips stuttered against Minseok's own, cocks rubbing together. Minseok decided he liked the feeling, and used his grip on Jongdae's ass to connect their crotches, rutting against each other. Jongdae broke the kiss, gasping, and tucked his face into Minseok's collarbone. "Do you want me to fuck you?" his master asked. Jongdae shook his head. 

"Too much time, want you now," he murmured, scantily loud enough to be heard. His teeth nipped gently at Minseok's neck, and he happily let Jongdae mark him up while he kept a steady rhythm to their grinding. He groaned as Jongdae found a sensitive spot and tried to practically suck his life force out of it. Shivering, he removed one hand from the curves of Jongdae's backside to his hair. Not pulling, not tugging, just there. 

Jongdae breathed a barely-there, "I'm gonna cum," through a moan, and it was seconds later that he was spilling his seed against Minseok's pants and shirt. His body shook as he rode out his orgasm, and he moaned again as Minseok rolled his hips against him faster, seeking his own high. Just as Jongdae was reaching the end of his, Minseok achieved his own, making the sweetest noises Jongdae had ever heard. He sighed blissfully, even as cum soaked his clothing, and lifted himself away from Minseok's neck to kiss him once more. His master returned it, both his hands sliding along his back lovingly. 

"We better get cleaned up, Dae," he said between a kiss, their lips barely an inch apart. Jongdae shrugged minutely.

"I sleep naked anyway."

Minseok snorted a laugh at that, and pecked Jongdae's cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course," Jongdae replied, smiling brightly. His perfect, happy, sunshine smile. A smile he hadn't used in eight years. "I love you too."


End file.
